The Breaking Point
by Mama Agwe
Summary: Sam is tired of Dannys' supposed love for Valerie. She thought she could take it but in the end, her heart was broken.Don't worry, it will be the way we all want it. DXS...R&R!......ONESHOT!


**I want to let you know that I took this idea from my own head. It's a little something I thought up when I was watching an episode of _Danny Phantom_ today. I hope you all enjoy this and please review! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. The poem Broken is my own creation though.

* * *

That was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. Watching him swoon all over Valerie like she was some prize to be won. She had watching Danny go all over Paullina enough times that to see him the same way with Valerie was enough to kill her. For real. It was like watching a child. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Why couldn't she tell him? Just to say those few simple words. She knew why. He would never return her feelings; after all he loved Valerie, not her. He could never love her. She was just his Goth friend that no one noticed. She decided from then on out that that was the way things had to be. To make Danny happy, and to keep their friendship.

"That's all I have to do. Just be his friend until after we graduate. Then I can leave and move on after all these years of liking him. Yeah that's the plan." Sam reassured herself as she did everyday. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew that her and Danny could never be. She just couldn't take anymore of this 'I love Valerie' or 'Isn't Valerie something else'. No. She wouldn't take it anymore.

She left to go and join Tucker and Danny at their usual spot. Although in her heart she was down, she did her best not to show it.

"Hey Tucker, hey clueless." Tucker snickered loudly and Danny gave a very puzzled look.

"Clueless? What do you mean Sa…….Valerie hey how are you? You look great today you know that?….." Danny saw Valerie coming down the street next to them and decided to leave Tucker and Sam to follow her talking to her the whole way to school.

"No hint there Sam. You could have made it more obvious." Tucker patted Sam on the back while trying to stifle back a heavy laughter. He had known for a while that Sam had liked Danny and has said nothing to him about it. Apparently he was the only one she confided in to tell her secret to and she wanted to keep it that way. Danny had no clue, as usual. It had been like this for a few years and Tucker knew what was bound to happen. He knew that his friends were meant to be together and that Danny had the same feelings for Sam too. The only problem was that Danny had yet to realize them. No matter how much Tucker tried, there was no telling of them coming from Danny. This was one thing he and Sam were trying to solve. Lately though it was more him than her.

"Yeah right. I could say it to his face and he would have no idea what I was talking about. Its hopeless Tuck. He drools over Valerie day in and day out. Stop trying to make him realize anything. I've come to the conclusion nothing will happen."

Tucker looked at his friend in disbelief. "Sam you never say stuff like this, not without a fight. He will realize it, you'll see."

"Yeah..right.." Sam stalked off to be alone. She skipped first period to sort things out in her head before going back to class. Luckily, she did not see Danny or Valerie for that matter until lunch so her day seemed relatively easy. That is until lunch.

Sam saw Danny come into the lunchroom. She tried to call him over.

"Hey Dan….great."

Danny was over in the corner flirting with Valerie again. Sam promised herself that she wouldn't react and she was doing just that, until she listened in on their conversation.

"Danny I can't do that."

"Yes you can Valerie. I love you. I know you feel the same."

"Danny I did once, but that's over. I'm sorry. I know this is hard." Danny just stood there in utter disbelief. He loved this girl, didn't he?

"Valerie, I…"

"No Danny. I know what you think you feel for me, but it's not true. I know you love Sa……"

"No! There is no one else Valerie. Its you I want, YOU!"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. That was the last time she was ever going to face that boy. She could never face him again. She had to get away. So she did.

She ran and ran in the rain that began to fall, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that it was actually true; that what she thought all this time was actually true. Danny didn't love her. He really didn't. Tucker was wrong, Valerie was wrong, the world was wrong. Everyone was wrong. More importantly her heart was wrong. Her heart that was now broken into thousands of shattered pieces. Ones she knew could only be put back together with three simple words that she knew would never come. Her heart was to remain broken forever, with no one to pick up the pieces.

Sam ran back to her house and up to her room. She landed on her bed with a thud and cried softly into her pillow. She cried until her body could cry no more and slowly sat up. She remembered something she had written a long time ago and decided to look at it. Maybe it would make her feel better. Maybe she would give it to someone when she left for good, to get away from everything that had just occurred.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a journal, one that she kept random quotes, diary entries and poems that she had written in. She flipped to a page in the middle that was entitled "Broken".

_**I feel broken **_

_**You did that**_

_**My heart is ripped in two**_

_**I feel alone**_

_**Deserted**_

_**You did that**_

_**you know my love**_

_**I know you feel it too**_

_**I see it in your eyes**_

_**My eyes show the same**_

_**So tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Those 3 words**_

_**Without them I am broken**_

_**Never to be fixed**_

_**The truth lies within**_

_**Find it**_

_**Its there**_

_**you know it is**_

_**So pull it out**_

_**Give it to me**_

_**No matter what it is**_

_**To either be completely broken**_

_**or a little broken**_

_**A little is better than completely**_

_**Please Danny**_

_**Tell me**_

_**If you dont**_

_**My life is forever completely broken**_

She read this with a heavy heart and knew that it was truer now than it ever was before. A single tear fell from her eye and onto his name on the parchment. She knew then that her heart was forever broken.

She sat up fully when an unexpected chill filled the room. As if on cue Danny flew into the room and looked at Sam with sore eyes.

"Sam, why did you leave at lun….."

"Can it Danny, its over. Go back to Valerie." She got up of the bed and went to her door.

"Is that what this is about. Valerie and I. Sam, its not what you think it is. I don't lov…."

"Are you kidding me!" Danny was now right in front of her in ghost mode. Her knees went weak at the proximity and knew that it would be her downfall if she didn't compose herself soon. "You were all over her telling her how much you loved her. She tried to tell you. She tried to tell you how I really felt, and you shot it way. I saw and heard the whole thing Danny. The entire thing."

Danny stood there in shock. _She heard. Oh shit!_ "Sam, its not what you think. I didn't realize what I felt until she said it to me when I denied it. Sam…" He touched her cheek gently with a look of longing in his eyes. He wanted her to forgive him; he wanted her to so badly. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to try.

"Forget it Danny. Its over." Sam turned around with a shade of red crossing her face. She knew that she had to get out now before it became worse. She vaguely hard Danny calling after her.

Danny went to go after her but a parchment on her bed stopped him. He looked at it and gasped. It was true. He was such an idiot.

He took of after her looking for her anywhere he knew she would be. By this point it was pouring outside and difficult to see. He had to tell her the truth.

"Sam, SAM! Where are you? I'm sorry. I am really sorry. Please come back." He continued to look for her for hours. He could not find her. When he thought all hope was lost he spotted a black figured running towards that park. He prayed that it was her.

He let go of the breath that he was holding when he realized it was her. He went up to her without her realizing it.

"Sam would you please just listen to me."

She turned around with a look of sadness etched all over her beautiful face. Danny then knew what he had to do to make that face transform back into the one of the person he truly loved.

"Danny forget…" but she never had a chance to finish because a pair of lips met her in a quick kiss. She was stunned. "Uh.."

Silence was there for what seemed like an eternity. They just stared into each other's eyes waiting for the other to answer. Sam had never seen his eyes with so much passion and…love. She knew then that it was true.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I knew that I loved you but I just never realized it until Valerie said it to me. Why I tried to say I loved her I don't know but I know now that I was wrong. You are the one I want Sam. It's always been you. You have been there for me in everything that has been going on and I only want you to be the one that's always there for me. And maybe Tucker." Sam chuckled at his comment and knew that what he said was from the heart. "I read the poem." Sam looked up in shock and looked nervous at his response to it. "Did you really feel that way? All this time?"

"Yes Danny. I have. I wrote that a few months ago when I though I would never be able to get over you. I pulled it out when I heard you conversation with Valerie and, well, the reason for it now is in the past. What is important now is that the truth is out and that I love you too."

With that the couple did not hold back the thing they both wanted most. Two pairs of lips crashed against each other in a passion both thought were unknown. Danny put his arms around Sam's waist as her hand went into his messy black hair. It felt like velvet to her, and she loved it. Danny probed her lips with his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She accepted instantly, relishing the feel of his tongue against hers. It was a feeling unreal to both of them, and neither of them wanted it to end.

Danny wanted more. His arms slowly came around front to grasp on to Sam's breast. She let out a moan and knew that it was getting a little too far.

"Danny, we need to stop."

"Your right. Wooohhh…..that was…intense."

"It was. I'm sure there will be more to come."

"Believe me Sam, I will be doing anything to make sure your heart is no longer broken." He hugged her close as they left the park to return to Sam's house.

"You already fixed it Danny. I'm sure that it won't reach that point again for a long time." With that they continued their journey on, waiting for the next adventure they would face together.

* * *

_So what did you think about it. Its just a little somethin' somethin' I came up with off the cuff, and became something much more. Just as a reminder I am a beginner and this is only my second story! Reviews are appreciated. And yes I know that my grammar sucks but I wrote it fast so forgive me! Please and thank you!_

_To everyone who is reading Student Identity, I will be updating it soon! I promise. Schools been hell and well, you get the picture. And of course writers block doesn't help either…..oh well. We shall overcome. Anyway thanks again to my readers!_

_-Mama Agwe_

_P.S. Hey Sage….I da Shiznit!_


End file.
